The night of my life
by Getinfected
Summary: What i think should have happened at prom! "I do want her to move on!" He was lying. I could see. "I just don't want her to do it with you."  St.berry. Warning: Finn-hating!
1. Fight

**Okay you guys! So this is what i think should have happened at prom. I loved the prom episode! it was like the best ever.  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Hach doesn't own glee. She wishes she did. She would be rich. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel POV<em>**

"_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! Oh! Oh!" _Blaine was on stage, with Brittany and Tina. I found myself dancing with Jesse. He had returned from college, and was –together with Sam and Mercedes- my prom date. _Prom. _This was it, the night I had been planning since I was 9. Well, besides my Broadway career then.

I couldn't believe it turned out to be exactly as much fun as I wanted it to be. I mean, I only got to sing one song, but I felt oddly satisfied. I finally got to tell Finn what I wished I could for a long time. Maybe it had something to do with Jesse returning. Everything was so easy with him. When I looked into his beautiful eyes, I just… I just couldn't be mad anymore.

Besides, Finns bitchy behavior towards Jesse at Breadsticks was really inappropriate.  
>So here I am, at prom, dancing with Jesse. Jesse!<p>

He wrapped his arms around me, and I put my hands on his shoulders. He bent down and buried his face in my shoulder. I tickled! He gave me little kisses, and I just forgot about everything. About the egging, about the betrayal. This was how it was supposed to be.

The fun was ruined when I saw Finn approaching us. Gosh, he never knew what he wanted, did he?  
>"Hey!" he pulled Jesse away from me at his shoulder. "Dude, keep it PG!"<p>

"Dude, It's not YB! Your. Business!"

_**Jesse POV**_

God, that tall oaf had to ruin everything! I was so close of getting her back again! He's such an asshole, he leads Quinn on that he loves her, but behind her back he's still drooling over Rachel. Well, yeah, what's not to drool over at her, with her cuteness and amazing talent, but that's not the point.

"Well this is my school, so it's my business." He said angrily.

"Well this isn't your girlfriend so beat it MJ." It wasn't mine either, but at least I wasn't here with the girl that pushed her self-esteem down 2 inches every time she saw her, I mean, how could you hurt her more than that? –Let's not talk about the past anymore.-

He pushed me. He _pushed _me? He's even dumber than I thought. "oh, don't push me." I warned, before pushing him back. I heard Quinn's "What's the matter with you? Stop it!" He pushed me again, I pushed him back. He pushed me back, I pushed him back. Pushes in general so. I didn't want to get all university-violent in front of Rach's eyes. I heard the "stop!"'s and "Hey!"'s of the girls, but I didn't listen. That dude really needed a lesson.

"_Dance!"_ Blaine sung. At that moment Finn tried to really punch my jaw. I bet he felt tough. I could duck just in time. Oh no he didn't. That was where coach Sylvester stormed in.  
>"Prom is over for you sugar Gate," she turned to me. "For you to marvelous Marvin. You're out!" She grabbed out arms and pushed us to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't you two dare to come back in!" she yelled, before kicking the door shut.<p>

Finn sighted. "This is your fault." I said accusingly.

"Why is it my fault?" Finn defended himself.

"You're the one who started! What's your fucking problem anyway?" I yelled, and stepped a few threatening steps closer.

"You! You're my fucking problem! You just come in here and sweep her back of her feet, who do you think you are?"

"Since you wanna know, I'm Jesse St. James; and you 're the one who fucking broke up with her, so don't start acting jealous." God, this kid was annoying.

"She cheated on me!"

"Only because you lied to her your whole relationship!"

"But- wait, how do you know all this?"

"I have my connections."

"Ugh. It still is cheating whatsoever."

This guy really got on my nerves. "I'm just saying that you broke up with her, and you were the one who directly moved on. Don't get all fed up if she wants to do so to."

He was really cached of guard with this. I literally saw him making up an excuse. His mouth and jaw moved, and it was quiet for a moment. I waited for an answer and crossed my arms.  
>"I do want her to move on!" He was lying. I could see. "I just don't want her to do it with you."<p>

"Well, then that's the difference between you and me. I want her to be happy. And if she is really way more happier with even you, I'll accept that; 'cause I truly love her." I put the emphasis on the 'truly'. 'cause it was true. I did. I, Jesse St. James loved Rachel Barbara Berry. I turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned Finn behind. I walked to the courtyard, I had to get some fresh air.

Little did I know a certain Rachel Berry, had followed the whole conversation from behind the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO... this was it! Any suggestions for chapter two? If they're like awesome and stuff I could maybe put them in!<strong>

**I would love 5 reviews till chapter 2: The chilly weather of Lima, Ohio. They make my day!**

**Love, Hach.**

**Oh, and do you guys think my chapters are too short?**


	2. Enough

**Hey you guys! Wow, thank you for all those awesome reviews,**  
><strong>I was really surprised when i opened my e-mail!<strong>

**So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel POV<strong>_

"Well, then that's the difference between you and me. I want her to be happy. And if she is really way more happier with even you, I'll accept that; 'cause I truly love her." He put the emphasis on the 'truly'. My breath shocked, did he really just said that? Did he really said he _loved_ me? Wow. That was a surprise. I saw him walking towards the door, leaving Finn behind. Finn groaned angrily. At a moment I was even scared he'd run after Jesse and kill him with a pen. But that would just be weird.

I pretended to come from behind the corner. Finn tuned around when he heard my gold heels tap on the floor. "Hey," I said. "so what was that all about in the gym?" He shrugged as an answer. I wanted to say something else, but I realized shrugging wasn't an answer. So instead of opening my mouth again, I just looked at him. He didn't expect that.

"I don't know." He said, looking at his black leather shoes, barely moving his mouth.

"Yes Finn, you do." I actually already knew, but it would be suspicious if I didn't ask, right? Plus, I wanted to know what he would have to say to _me_. He looked up at me and sighted before taking a step closer to me. I crossed my arms, waiting for what would come.

"Rachel, can't you see it?" He asked, tossing his hands in the air.

"See _what _exactly Finn?" I snapped back dangerously. I was really getting sick of this. I couldn't believe what I ever saw in him. He was like a little kid! He has something, like.. A toy for example, and gets enough of it, but when he sees someone else playing with it he wants it back. Jesse wasn't playing with me of course, sorry for the ambiguity.

"Jesse isn't enough for you! He hurt you, remember? Cracked an egg on your head?"

"Finn!" I yelled, "Do you really think I don't remember that? I'm over it, you should be to!" He shrugged again. Damn, the shrugging was getting up my nerves.

"C'mon Rachel, let's be honest. You only went to prom with him to make me jealous." His angry face expression turned in to a grin. Such a stupid grin! How could he think that?

"Is that what you think? That I'm like a cute puppy running after you? You think you're everything, right?" I laughed, like a laugh of disbelieve. "That I didn't see that before! You're actually worse than Jesse! With Jesse it's cute, with you it's just… repulsive." I made a dramatic step back.

"Rachel! How can you be so stupid? He's only going to break your heart again!" He tossed his arms in the air again. He has something with tossing his arms in the air. And shrugging, for that matter.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"No! Of course not Rachel! How can you think that?" I laughed when he said this. He was even more stupid than I thought.

"How can I think that? I think you broke my heart way more times than he did Finn. And despite the fact that we're both captains of the glee club and our voices are… _good_ together, _you don't get to get me back_." I quoted the song I sung before, it matched perfectly with the situation.

He sighted. "Rachel… Don't do this…"

"Do what exactly? You already did it, and you can't undo it Finn." I hissed, and walked/ran past him to the door. I had ENOUGH of this. Who does he think he is?

_**Finn POV**_

I watched her walking away from me. I really screwed it up. I looked until I saw her pink dress disappear around the corner.

That Jesse kid is so… ugh. Dude, like he was the perfect boyfriend all the time? He fuckin' cracked an egg on her head! What was that shit of 'I truly love her' all about? I hated him! Like I didn't 'truly' love her. Well…  
>Maybe I didn't, maybe he was right. I did actually cheat on her several times with Santana. Nobody knew, so I kept it that way. But like I would ever admit that I didn't truly loved her.<p>

I walked to the boys washroom, still caught up in my thoughts._ I'm gonna get her back. That St. James can kiss my ass! But first I have to call Quinn, and make it up. I need a back-up girlfriend._

_**Jesse POV**_

It was chilly outside, I wasn't used to the cold Lima weather anymore. I thought about what I said to Finn. Did I actually love her? Yes.  
>I thought about how I had hurt her. I was a monster. I could disappear into the ground of shame. How could I? She had never did anything to me. Well, except the whole 'run Joey run' thing. But what I did to her, was way worse.<p>

I walked over to the bleachers, ascended the stairs, and sat down at about the sixth row. My eyes scanned the football field. I could see two people standing against the other bleacher, at the other side of the field. They were kissing, and the girl had her arms wrapped around the boy's neck. I stared at them for a few minutes, fantasizing about doing the exact same thing with Rachel.

I missed her so much this year, and I must say I was surprised when she forgave me that quickly. I guessed she was a very forgiving person, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping that she forgave me because she was secretly still in love with me. Maybe?

I remembered how I made out with her neck, her soft skin tasted really nice and she smelled like strawberry. I remembered her laughs while I was doing it, and the memory conjured a smile on my face. I missed her laughing. I remembered how my stomach felt weird, like being tickled from the inside, and how Hudson had to break the magic. That tall oaf.

My thoughts got interrupted by a text from my best friend. John. He was sharing a room with me, and he was like one of the most awesome people I've ever met.  
>His hair looked like the hair of Justin Bieber, but in blonde. He liked show tunes too, he was like a copy of me.<p>

'_Yo dude, we all miss you here! Hope you get the girl back. Call you tomorrow.'_

I smiled and pressed the 'reply' button. My fingers slipped over the screen of my Iphone before pressing 'send'.

'_I hope so too bro.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it for today! keep reviewing please, i warms my heart! <strong>  
><strong>You're awesome. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. "Booooh!"**

**Love, Hach.**


	3. Embarrassing

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!**  
><strong>Thank you so much for your reviews, I love it! <strong>

**I do not own glee or its charcters. Snif.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel POV<strong>_

It wasn't cold outside, it was actually quite warm for Lima this season.  
>I stepped out the door, still feeling the adrenaline racing through my body. I stepped towards the bleachers, I needed time to think before going to find and talk to him, and the bleachers were perfect for that.<p>

He said he loved me. Well, not in my face, but he said it. Did I love him too? After all he had done to me, did I still love him? I dreamt about him so many times, he would show up at my bedroom window and sing to me, with his perfect voice. Dancing with him tonight, made me feel so secure. It felt so right, being there in his arms, having fun. It felt so right when he started kissing my neck… It felt so wrong when Finn interrupted him.

I could hear myself sigh. Wasn't it all crystal clear that we were meant to be?

I crossed the loan, looking at my shoes. I had no idea what voice in my head to follow. Naïve-Rachel told me to _go for it._ But at the same time Strong-Rachel said to _take it easy._ Take it easy… I smiled at the memory of that moment. Jesse and I were caught up in a deep kiss, and I was very… _violent_. Jesse had pulled back and laughed: "Take it easy Rach, we've got the time." Which I replied to with a fast "I don't care." Before grabbing his head and locking my lips with his again.

I wondered how it would feel like to kiss Jesse again. I had been wondering that since he came back.  
>Maybe I did still love him. There was no doubt that I loved him before the whole egg-fiasco. And I thought I still did.<p>

I had to be careful with him though. I had to be ready for another heartbreak.

I shivered; It got colder outside. I wrapped my arms over each other and kept on walking.

_**Jesse POV**_

The wind tickled my cheek. It was a cold, rough kind of wind. Lima. Ugh.  
>My thoughts were still with Rachel. I went over our whole relationship, and remembered how everything I said to her, every time I kissed her, I felt so sick about myself. I remembered how I realized I really, deeply cared about her when I couldn't control myself after she didn't want to have sex with me. I had never been rejected, and it hurt. When I got home and lay in bed, I kept asking myself what I did was wrong for her to not want me. Every girl wanted me. That moment I realized she was really special. She wasn't like all the others. She <em>could<em> take control over her body. She wasn't like Santana or Andrea or Giselle. She was different in every way, and I loved it.

I realized that I couldn't let this ruin everything, and I had to make it up to her. Of course, how typically me, I forgot about the whole Shelby thing when I thought that; I truly believed Rachel was mine.

She had to be mine, for real now. I had to make her. I promised myself to fulfill the aforementioned sentence, and to do everything to do so. My phone buzzed. It was John again.

'_Not working out huh?'_

'_I have no idea. It's complicated.'_

After I pressed send I looked up, and met the eyes of the girl I had been thinking about all along.

She was walking over to the bleachers, she apparently noticed me there. The light of my cell phone was probably the cause, I guessed.

She stepped up the stairs, and sat down beside me. There was an awkward silence while we both stared at the field. I felt my phone buzz again in my pocket, but I thought it would be rude to check it.

"So…" She begun, "What happened there?"

_**Rachel POV**_

That was probably the worst line ever. Like it was his fault. I heard him sigh, and looked at him. He looked at his lap, with a sad expression plastered on his face.

"I- I don't know… I guess I should say that it wasn't my fault…" he murmured.

"It wasn't." He nodded, still not looking at me. "So, mind to tell me who your connections are?" I couldn't help it. Curious-Rachel was just too strong.

He looked up at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know about Finn and me?" I insisted.

"I- I don't understand…"

"I overheard you two fighting just now." Auwtch. Maybe I shouldn't have said this, I didn't want him to get mad at me for eavesdropping. I was surprised when he gave a little laugh and shooked his head smiling.

"I'm an idiot." He said, and buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" He looked at the field again.

"I don't know. I guess it's kinda embarrassing that I declared my love for you to the boy that tried to break my nose for kissing your neck while you were listening."

I moved closer to him. "How is that embarrassing?" I asked him.

"Ugh, I don't know! It just is okay?" he spat out.

"No." I answered shortly.

"No?" He asked and turned to face me. "How not?"

"Because it's not embarrassing. It's amazingly cute" I smiled at him, and I swear I could see him blush. Only a little bit.

He sighted again, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Rach... about everything." Tears filled his eyes.

"Jesse, it's okay. I forgive you."

"But- but why do I hate myself so much then? Why do I want to kill myself out of guilt every time I think of you? I don't even know if I'd forgive myself…" he sobbed. There were tears tickling down his cheek, they were hot on his cold skin.

"Jesse…" Wow, did he really felt about himself that way? That was heavy. I hadn't expected this, did I just see a tear?

"No, wait. I want it to be out, I want to just spill everything, please." I nodded. "Okay, I'm so, so, so sorry Rach, I- I missed you so much the past year, it almost was unbearable. I need you Rachel," He let out a sob. He looked back at his lap, and I saw a tear falling. "Please, I miss everything of you, I miss your animal sweaters, I miss your voice, I miss your kisses, I miss touching you," _I missed you touching me too…_ "I- I love you Rachel, and you already know it, but whatever. I do, and I regret everything every day." I didn't bother stopping him. "You're such an amazing person Rachel…" He looked back at me again.

_**Jesse POV**_

She looked at me. Just stared. _Oh. My. God. _This wasn't good, was it?  
>I knew I shouldn't have said that! <em>I'm so stupid!<em>

She just stared at me for like 5 minutes, I was getting worried.  
>"Rachel? A-are you okay?<p>

_**Rachel POV**_

_Oh. My. God. _Did he just said that? I couldn't help but stare at him. Was that the truth? Like the _truth_? I wanted to detect if he was lying in his eyes, -he was a good actor after all- but I couldn't find anything.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" He asked. He looked at me with worrying eyes. I nodded, neutral face. "Rachel, just tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore, and- and I'll leave you alone."

I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! Thoughts?<strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	4. Physical Violence

**Here it is! Chapter 4! I know it took long, but I'm very busy with my other St. Berry stories too, so I have to divide the workload. **  
><strong>Have fun reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse POV<strong>_

What was I thinking? Of course she didn't have feelings for me anymore, I fucking cracked an egg on her forehead! And now she would say no, run away, and I would be forced into leaving her alone. Great job Jesse.

I looked at my lap, shaking my head. _I'm such an idiot. _  
>I heard her clearing her throat. Oh, yeah, I asked her something. Something I should have never asked. Or maybe I should, but not now. Like, over 3 months. I looked up and found her still staring at me. I sighted when she shook her head very slowly.<p>

I was about to stand up when I felt a warm, small hand taking my wrist and pulling me down again. I landed on the bench with a thud, _Thank god I don't have my Iphone in my back pocket._ _  
><em>  
>"I can't." I heard a voice whisper. A beautiful, soft voice, that made me feel like jelly. "I can't say that."<p>

I looked up at her again, she was watching every move I made precisely. I couldn't help but see a hopeful shine in her eyes. Or maybe it was just me, maybe I **hoped **to see that.

She wasn't very clear though. What did she mean? Couldn't she say that because she didn't want to hurt me? Or because she did love me?

_**Rachel POV**_

It was time for the truth, I decided. I couldn't lie to him, that would just make it worse.  
>He stood up. Why did he stand up? That wasn't the plan! Wait, was there even a plan?<p>

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bench. I took a deep breath before saying:  
>"I can't. I can't say that."<p>

He looked at me. He looked right through me, as I continued. "I can't say that because I do, and I never stopped. But- but you leaving me, even when I warned you I probably couldn't handle that, killed me. I couldn't watch Friday night movies without wishing you were there with me, I couldn't kiss anyone without hoping I would open my eyes and it would be yours I was looking in, I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. Jesse, you really hurt me." He looked down again. "but that chapter in my life is closed and I- I forgive you, for everything. So I love you Jesse. More than anything in the world."

He looked at me again, there was a tear rolling down his cheek and the curve of his lips turned into a small smile. Very minuscule, but it was there.

He cupped my cheek in his strong hand, and I couldn't help but turning into it and kissing his palm softly. "I love you Rachel Berry." He whispered.

I smiled at him, and from then on everything was in slow-motion. He leaned in slowly, while I did the same. Our lips were just a few millimeters apart, they just touched, I could just feel the soft skin of his lips, before we got interrupted by a loud voice calling my name.

"RACHEL!" We both pulled away immediately, and turned our heads in the direction of the voice. I came from a tall guy, dressed in a smoking and a head that looked outraged. He was with us in just a few jumps. "What the hell!" He yelled. "What are you doing, come back in!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He was so strong I couldn't do anything. He squeezed so hard it really hurt and I squealed in pain.

_**Jesse POV**_

What the fuck? What was _he_ doing here?

He grabbed her wrist and she squealed. My blood was cooking. "Get your hands of her." I hissed while I stood up.

He laughed. "You can't tell me what to do. She's mine, St. James." I clenched my jaw at the last sentence.

"You wish." I threw back dangerously. He smiled and pulled her away from the bench.

"No, it's true. I'm gonna fuck her brains out tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it." How dare he. How dare he talk about her that way. I swear, I was going to kill him. I felt my hand soaring and landing on his jaw with a huge impact. I could handle him, I was stronger than him because of all the vocal adrenaline practices I used to have, and the sport I used to do almost day in college. It was my way of cutting myself, I guess.

He wanted to punch back, but I grabbed his hand. The second try, he succeeded. I was cut off guard by this, and he used the moment to land his fist in my stomach. I hit him again, on the same jaw of before. I could see it hurt.

From then on, everything happened in a rapid speed. We fell down the stairs and landed in the wet grass. I crawled on top of him and his his eye. He groaned. He gave up. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again." I hissed in his ear, before standing up. He stepped away and once he disappeared, I turned back to Rachel. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She smiled.

"I don't like physical violence, but that was really sexy." She said, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back at her and put my hands on her hips. I felt her body pressing against mine and I didn't feel anything of the punches anymore. He leaned in, and she got on her tiptoes. Our lips melted together perfectly.

_**Rachel POV**_

I felt his tongue caressing my lips, begging to come in. I smiled and obeyed.  
>His hot tongue entered my mouth and it made my insides tickle so hard I had to push him closer to make them stop a little bit. Our tongues battled against each other, and I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist and closing the last part of air in between us.<p>

_**Jesse POV**_

My whole body was tickling. For a minute I expected her to be mad at me, I knew she didn't like violence, but apparently I did a great job. I felt better than I had felt in a long time, and I knew from that moment, for a 100 percent sure, that I would do everything to keep her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love reviews (:<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I want to thank all of you reviewers that reviewed already, I love you guys!<strong>

**Anyone ideas for chapter 5? **

**Disclaimer; I do not own glee. If I did, Jesse would be a regular. **

**Love, Hach.**


	5. Sneeze

**Here you go, chapter 5! I know it's short, believe me, but I'm going to our house in France for a couple of days, so I just wanted to give you this before i left. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel POV<strong>_

The warmth that had filled my body while kissing Jesse, had disappeared when we broke the kiss, making room for the cold air. I shivered visibly in his arm witch made him take off his blazer and drape it over my bare shoulders. After I whispered a soft "Thanks.", he smiled and enveloped me in his arms once more.

The sensation filled my whole body, causing goose skin on every possible place.  
><em>I could stand here all night… <em>

"Rachel?" He asked softly. I couldn't help but detect a little mocking tone in his voice, wonder where that came from. I nodded in reply with a matching "Mm hmm?"

"Did I really have that much effect on you?" I felt him smile in my hair. Yup, the mocking tone was definitely there.

"More." I whispered into his chest, totally oblivious of the world around me, where the McKinley high prom was about to end. I didn't even hear principal Friggins announce the last song.

"Well in that case," he teased, "I have to say that I was a total wreck during summer break. And I guess it'll only be fair if I tell you the truth, which is that you're still on the background of my phone, you're still on my speeddial, and that I couldn't bear to listen to Hello or any song that had something to do with us." I noticed that when he started his sentence, he sounded really playfully, but as the end approached his tone became more and more serious.

_**Jesse POV**_

I felt her chuckle in my chest. I buried my nose in her soft hair and breathed the scent of flowers. The fragrance filled nostrils. It was so strong I felt a sneeze coming up. I pushed her away gently, turning around letting it out. I heard a light giggle when I was done, my eyes watering from the impact of the sneeze. I turned around and looked directly into the brown eyes of the source of the giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her playfully.

"Nothing," she said innocently. I looked at her with an unbelieving look in my eyes, so clear she would definitely notice. "You sneeze funny." She admitted after a while, biting her lip. _Gosh, does she have any idea how much that turns me on? She's so playing with fire._

"You think so?" I asked, putting my hands on her hips, pulling her close.

"Mm hmm…" she whispered back. Her lips were dangerously close now, I just wanted to give in when I heard people talking under our feet.

"What?" she said when she noticed my forced look. –I was trying to eavesdrop. "Shh, there are people under here, I wanna hear what they're saying." I replied with a wink. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I thought I recognized Kurt's voice. And the only person from ND –besides Rachel, I muster a little sympathy for is Kurt.  
>Don't ask me why, the guy just seems cool, besides the fact that he calls me St. Jerk. But I got used to that. So never mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; IDNOG (I do not own glee.)<strong>

**Reviews? **

**Love, Hach.**


	6. Good night

**Here's the next chapter! The inspiration was enormous D  
>Have a great reading time, and thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite listings! I love you guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

We both stood in silence as the conversation under our feet continued. "It's just a stupid joke…" a voice that looked a lot like Blaine's said.

"No, it's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by a secret ballad. I put big on us as a practical joke." Kurt replied, "I'm not going back in there, no way." It seemed as he had been or was crying, we both looked at each other with worried expressions.

I could read in Rachel's eyes that she was worried, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Would you at least sit down?" Blaine asked Kurt after a while of silence. –We were sure it was them, we peeked through the bleachers. Kurt had in fact been crying, there obviously was something wrong. "Do you wanna go?" he continued, "We don't have to go back in there."

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna go back in there and get coordinated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back; they can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have."

Then all we heard was footsteps, and then nothing. "Where were we?" Rachel asked me with a smirk on her face. _So hot. _

"Don't you wanna go check Kurt?"

"No, I'll call or text him tomorrow or something…" She whispered, coming closer to me each letter. I smiled before pulling her close in a deep kiss. For the second time this evening, I felt my whole body tingle and my head started turning.

**Rachel POV**

Jesse stopped the car on the driveway and turned his head to me, as did I. "Well, miss Rachel Berry, I guess this is goodnight?" He said on an official tone.

"Yeah, goodnight." I laughed and opened the door, stepping out and slamming it close behind me.

I knew Jesse good enough to know that he wouldn't let me go without a kiss, and I was proved to be right in 5 seconds. I just reached the door when I hear a cardoor open, and turned around with a smile on my face. In the time it took me to turn around, Jesse already cached me in and stood in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, a smile on that handsome face of his.

"Me? I was going inside, where my bed is, you know…" I teased.

"Oh, is that so?" He whispered with his lips barely touching mine, but touching. I felt shivers running down my spine as he kissed me full on the lips, his tongue begging to come in.

I opened my lips, pushing my tongue in his mouth. When we broke up, he rested his forehead against mine, whispering: "Good night babe."

"Good night." I answered before turning around and entering the house.

**Third person POV**

Rachel was just about to crawl into bed after pulling her pajamas on when she heard the bell ring downstairs. Wondering who it could be, she descended the stairs, coming to a stop in front of the door. She wasn't worried at all her dads would hear her: their room was soundproof since Rachel would sing herself to sleep when she couldn't sleep at night, and they both were really busy men so they needed their rest. Also, they trusted her enough to know she wouldn't sneak out to go to some club, she was way too smart for that.

Rachel pulled the door open, her breath shocking when she saw who was standing on the doorstep.  
>"Hey Rachelll…" The guy said, an idiotic smile on his face.<p>

"Finn? What are _you _doing here?" Rachel asked him angrily.

"I just w-wanted to saaaay 'Hi!' and you… you know, make sure you got home okay…" He was obviously drunk: his breath smelled like a wine bottle and he looked like somebody who was doing a bad impression of a French guy.

"Yes Finn, now good night." Rachel replied dryly, and closed the door in front of his nose. Well, tried. He was fast enough to put his feet between the door and the wall, and peeked his head through.

"No no no no no," He said like he was talking to a little kid, shaking his head.  
>He pushed himself through the door: Rachel wasn't strong enough to stop him, and said: "I'm not here only for saying hi… I'm also here to say… I'm sorry for this evening, but I bet you can forgive me baby…" He came dangerously close to her, wrapping his arms around her firmly.<p>

"Finn, stop it! You're drunk!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Shhhhh…" He whispered, kissing her neck just like Jesse had done a few hours ago.

**Jesse POV**

I stopped in front of my uncle's house, and saw he wasn't home. My uncle's Ferrari wasn't on the driveway and I knew he was probably off to some chique party –the Ferrari was, like they liked to call it 'The Party Car'. I just thought it was a ridiculous name, but whatever.

I felt in my pockets for my house-key, but it was gone. _Damn, _I thought, _it must've fell out of my pocket on Rachel's driveway… Well, let's hope so…_

I jumped back in my car, started the engine and drove back to Rachel's house. When I arrived there, I could see the door was open. There was a small peek of light coming through the crack. _Weird._

When I got out of my car I noticed I wasn't the only visitor: the blue Volvo definitely wasn't there before. I heard somebody yelling: "Get the fuck off me!" – a voice that looked a lot like Rachel's voice, and hurried inside.

My heard bonked in my throat as I opened the door slowly. "Oh, using dirty language? That's so hot…" another voice mumbled, and I immediately recognized Finn's voice.

I pushed the door wide open and found the tall football-played pressing a girl in a black tank top and black and white pajama shorts against the wall, kissing her neck and collarbone fiercely as the girl tried to escape from his grip. They both didn't notice me, they were to wrapped up in their own business.

"Let me go! Help!" Rachel yelled.

"Why baby? Just fuck me first…" Finn answered her. At the 'fuck', I threw myself at him, my body filled with anger. He didn't see that coming, obviously: he didn't even notice me in the first place, and fell to the ground. I followed quickly, crawling on top of him, a fist landing hard against his jaw for the fourth time today.

"Jesse?" Rachel exclaimed surprised, but I wasn't in the mood for a 'Hey!' so I just ignored the comment. I hit him a second time, and a third, and a fourth, before getting up. He took this chance and stood up immediately, hitting my jaw at almost the same time. I tasted blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<br>Love, Hach.**

**PS; I didn't have time for a spelling check -god, I hate exams- so sorry if it's like full of faults! **


	7. Wet towels and kisses

**Finn POV**

My blood was rushing. "What the hell Rachel?" I exclaimed, "What is _he _doing here?" I never expected him to still be here, her dads would never allow that –at least not with me, and I hadn't seen a car on the driveway: he probably just arrived.

When I didn't get an answer from her, just a groan and an angry glare as she fixed her hair: obviously ashamed for this scene, I turned to him. He was standing next to me, obviously also waiting for an explanation and sucking his bottom lip which was bleeding from my hit.

"What are you doing here!" I asked angrily. My head was pounding from the alcohol, and I felt the light need to puke. It had been a bad idea to drink all those alcohol out of my mum's closet; I realized after the second punch that hit my nose –which was hurting like hell.

"I can ask you the same thing!" he yelled, making a start to punch me again.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed, the sound of her voice causing the two of us to turn our heads with a questioning expression. He dropped his hand slowly, I saw from the corner of my eye.

"Just stop, both of you." She continued. I smiled, I knew it, I knew she actually wanted me to kiss her.

"Yeah, stop." I echoed in Jesse's direction.

**Rachel POV**

"Yeah, stop." I heard Finn tell Jesse. Ugh, his stupid voice made me flinch even more than the cocky comment that was formed by it.

"Finn shut up." I hissed, "Get out."

"W- what?" He asked confused, like he didn't hear what I said.

"You heard me, get out!" I yelled as Jesse came standing next to me.

"Rachel…" Finn whined.

"You heard her Hudson, out." Jesse demanded aggressively. I looked up at his gorgeous face: eyebrows were frowned and you could easily read what he was thinking at the moment: if he could get away easily if he killed the guy.

Finn shrugged as a big sigh escaped from his lips. But he didn't move, he just stared in my eyes as I stared in his. When I pulled my angry gaze away from him though, he silently stepped away into the cold night air.

"Bye Finnyboy." Jesse called, who followed him up to the door and now shut it carefully, not wanting to make any more sound that could possibly cause Rachel's dad to wake up.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled when he reached me again.

"Why?"

"Because I just am."

"Thank you." I whispered as I put my hand on his cheek, feeling the muscles that were clamped tightly. He locked his eyes with mine, staring in them deeply.

"It's nothing."

"Jesse, it is. It really is, what if you weren't here?"

"I love you."

"You do?" I asked teasingly.

"I do, Rachel."

"I love you too Jesse." I answered before pressing my lips on his in a heated kiss. When we pulled away, I noticed he was smiling an adorable smile at me and that made me believe that he did actually love me.

"C'mon, rescuer, let's get you cleaned." I said, pulling him with me to the kitchen.

As I gestured him to sit down on the bar stool at the cook island, I closed the door, so my daddies surely wouldn't notice him still (well, again) being here.

I wandered over to the counter, still a bit impressed about Finn's previous actions. I grabbed a towel, wetting it with the cold water that was running down the crane. On my way back over to Jesse, I took some disinfectant with me.

He smiled as I positioned myself on his lap, my legs around his waist. I took the towel and started patting the wounds slowly, softly. He flinched when I added the disinfectant to the water, but he stayed cool, typical Jesse.

When I finished, he remained with his eyes shut and didn't move a bit. I smiled as I got the hint. Pressing my lips against his and caressing them with my tongue, I felt three things. One, blood that was still escaping the little scar in his bottom lip. Two, love. Three, and most important, his arousal pressing my clit through my shorts.

Chuckling into the kiss, I made it more fierce, wrapping my arms around his next tighter and pulling him closer.

I was suddenly so aroused. It wasn't a habit of mine, but I was. I couldn't help it, the guy just fought the guy that tried to abuse me, his eyes full of anger, fire, hate, and now he was so cute, letting me clean him up. He was perfect in every way: I couldn't help it.

**Jesse POV**

I couldn't help it. The adoring look on her face while she cleaned mine, her lips squeezed together, they made me hot. They just did. I cursed the male specimen as I felt myself getting harder, praying she wouldn't notice. Well, it was probably very noticeable.

I thought she would jump off as soon as she noticed the arousal, which was why I was so surprised when she roughened the kiss. Caught up in the moment, I started fumbling the shorts, my whole body tingling when I touched the soft skin of her upper legs.

She managed to get her hands under my shirt, making me grow even more. As her mouth traveled down to my exposed chest –she already unbuttoned the shirt. Man, she was fast- I couldn't help but remember the last moment we were so close to sex.

The Madonna-week. The week of virgins and prayers. I remembered how he stood outside her door, begging her to come out. She wasn't this girl anymore at all: she was grown up more, he body had matured fast, changes were clearly visible.

I pulled her top of, exposing her beautiful boobs. She wasn't wearing a bra, and for a minute I thought it was pretty strange, but then I realized it was night and she probably was already asleep when Finn rang. Kneading them with my now sweaty hands, I felt her nipples getting hard too and squeezed them in between his finger tops, causing her to let out a silent moan.

Her hands trailed down to the zipper of my pants and I couldn't move anymore. Apparently she didn't mind my unmoving position, since she continued her deeds and opened the zipper of my pants.

Her hand slid into my pants, caressing the thin skin that covered my penis and I was afraid I'd burst right there, right then.


	8. Different than before

**Well hello there! First of all, I want to thank you guys soo much for reading my stories and sticking with me! i know, you have to have a lot of patience with me!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee or it's characters. DAMN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

Right when I was about to come, she stopped and slid her hands out of my boxers. _Danmit, Rachel! _She looked at me playfully, biting her bottom lip. I still wasn't able to move when she crawled off me and led me to her bedroom.

As she pushed me down at the bed after she had carefully locked the door, I once again noticed how hot she was. Now it was my turn to take the lead.

**Rachel POV**

I crawled on top of him, my lips pressed against his, I felt him rejoining his powers and taking the upper hand. He turned himself, so my back was pressed against the mattress, as his hands caressed my upper legs.

"Rachel?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath striking my skin, making me shiver.

"Yeah?" I answered a bit worried. What if I wasn't doing it right? What if he didn't want to? Questions like that filled my head, and directly shot to my stomach, making me feel nauseous and causing a very uncomfortable feeling down there. He was still positioned on top of me, which I thought was a good sign, but he had removed his hands from my hips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes piercing in mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" I nodded softly.

"Sure? 'Cause I promised you epic romance an-"

I cut him off roughly. "This is epic enough for me…" Which he replied to with a smile and kissing me on my lips again. Suddenly the feeling in my stomach was gone.

**Finn POV**

When I came home from Rachel's, I hurried to my room while covering my face with my hands. My mom and Burt didn't have to know my face was covered with blood, and they certainly didn't have to know I drank all the alcohol. My mom would kill me, I knew for sure.

I closed my door quietly and turned around, pressing my back against it as I slid down to the ground and buried my face in my way-too-large hands. _Great move Finn_, I thought to myself, _now your hands are all bloody too_.

I stood up and made my way to the small bathroom. It was really tiny, though it had a toilet, a sink and a shower. Practically it had been a three-in-one package, the sink was build in the shower and when I sat on the toilet, my feet were on the shower's floor.

I washed my hands looking in the mirror and studying my face. I had a cut in my bottom lip and eyebrow, bruises on my jaw and eye and abrasions on different places, and blood all over my face, dripping on my white shirt.

I fetched the cold water in my hands as I made a tile out of them and splashed it on my face. I hoped it would help the headache from the alcohol, but it didn't.

When I was finally done cleaning up my face, I looked in the mirror one more time. _Thank God it's weekend, _was my conclusion. That Jesse kid had one hell of a fist, the way he threw those punches, you could clearly notice he had trained, and trained good.

And after a glass of water –I heard in Burlesque (Rachel made me watch it) that it's good for hangovers- I went to bed.

**Jesse POV**

She was such a beautiful woman. I didn't took long for me to get her shorts and panties off, neither did it for her to get on top of me again or me even more aroused than I already was. As she sucked and bit my earlobe, I felt her breasts pressing against my chest, making me grow harder than I thought even was possible.

I could only think of one thing: her.

My breath shocked as I felt her sliding down, her nails softly scratching the skin of my naked, and dare I say muscular, chest. She removed my pants and boxers, her face hanging right above my vital parts. I couldn't possibly wait any longer and when I felt her hot breath on my penis, I thought I would pass out.

I took her head in my hands and gently pulled her up, so that she faced me and looked right in my eyes. "Rachel…" I whispered as she pressed a kiss on my lips, caressing the skin with her tongue.

"I want you so bad…" I moaned into the kiss, my words drowned by her mouth.

**Rachel POV**

I chuckled when he whispered: "I want you so bad…" Not because it was funny, because I was sure he wanted too, that he wanted too with all he had.

"Then take me." I replied teasingly.

He roled me over so I lay on my back with him on top of me, our lips still connecting. Opening my legs, I led him inside. We both moaned when he was fully in me, and when he started thrusting softly, I didn't feel anything, except pleasure. _Thank you, ballet class._

**Jesse POV**

Magical. If anyone asked me to summarize that night in one word, it would have been magical. I had sex so many times before, with so many girls before, but they never had been like this. They never were as loving, generous or sweet as this time, let alone pleasuring.

With them it was fast, anonymous. It was good sex, but it wasn't wonderful or extraordinary. There weren't fireworks inside my stomach or rainbows in front my eyes.

"Jesse?" Rachel's soft and sweet voice filled the room as we lay there, unmoving and my arms wrapped around her waist, her back against my chest.

"Yeah.." I mumbled into her strawberry-scented hair.

"Was I okay?" She asked, turning around in the bed so she faced me, her head resting on her hand as her elbow rested on the pillow.

"What?"

"You know, was I okay?" she asked again, an adorable look spread over her beautiful face.

"Baby, you were perfect." I replied, cupping her jaw with my hand and pressing a kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you, Jesse…" She whispered as we broke the kiss.

"I love you, Rachel." I replied.

**Kurt POV**

I grabbed another slice of bread when my stepbrother entered the kitchen. Our parents were out, so he slept how long he wanted, no mom whining he had to get up or no dad telling him to mow the grass…

I looked up and found it wasn't the normal image I had of Finn. He looked as he had been fighting and there were bags under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, just leave me, okay?" He bit back.

"Okay okay, sorry… But you're telling me later." I said before leaving the kitchen and walking to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it, hope you liked it! Please review, it makes my day!<strong>

**Love, Hach.**

**PS: who wants a preview of next chapter? review!**


	9. Pancakes

**Here's the next chappie! I'm sorry it took so long (I keep forgetting to write!)  
>Anyway, here it is. Personally, i don't really like this one (I think it's kinda boring) -Maybe it stupid to put this on top of the page, before you read it, and not at the bottom, after you read it, but what the hell. (: <strong>

**I do really hope you like it, and i hope you review, cause that's why i love this site so much: giving and getting reviews makes me happy, :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiram POV<strong>

When I woke up that morning, I went downstairs to make some pancakes. But when I passed Rachel's bedroom door, I noticed something. The door was closed: something she only did when there was a boy with her or when she had a big test coming up.

I wanted to open the door and check if she was okay, but I found it was locked so I just knocked.

It took about 3 minutes till she opened the door, a big smile plastered on her face and blushing cheeks. "Rachel, is everything okay?" I asked her on a typical dad-tone.

"Yeah, dad, everything's fine!" She replied quickly.

I pushed her away gently and stepped into her room: I could see something was wrong by the way she reacted and wanted to make sure if that oaf Finn Hudson wasn't there, in her room. Seemed like something he would do.

Now, don't get me wrong: Finn is a polite guy, but when it comes to dating my daughter, I prefer him staying as far as possible. I don't know why, but there's something wrong with him. The way he talks, or the way he looks at her: it's a bit hypocritical, to be honest.

But it wasn't Finn Hudson sitting on her bed: it was Jesse St. James.

Jesse St. James, the guy who had hurt my daughter like no one ever had. But again, to be honest, I think it was because Rachel _truly _loved him, not because it was a dirty trick. Let's face it, Finn had thrown eggs at her too right?

My breath shocked when I saw it was him, sitting on her bed. (luckily) he wore clothes: he had his pants and his shirt on and his tie hung loosely around his neck. I immediately noticed he had a black eye and several little wounds (assumed he got in a fight) but I didn't say anything.

"Hi, Jesse! Long time no see!"

"Hi Mr. Berry." Jesse replied to me. I could see he was surprised by my reaction, even I was surprised; but Jesse was an awesome kid, and if someone asked me: "What guy do you want Rachel to marry with in the future?", my response would definitely be: "Jesse."

I don't know why exactly, but I think it was because I never saw Rachel as happy as she was with Jesse with anyone else. They are, in my father-eyes, perfect for each other.

"Do you want some pancakes too? I can make some extra…" I asked.

"Uhm, sure, thanks Mr. Berry…" He answered and I nodded.

As I left the room, I put my hand on Rachel's shoulder and whispered in her ear: "You'd better pick him instead of Finn, princess."

**Rachel POV**

"Did that just happen?" I asked Jesse, who replied with: "I have no idea."

I closed the door and walked to the bed, crawled on it and gave Jesse a sweet peck in his lips. He probably expected more than just a peck, and pulled me in for some French kissing. I smiled into the kiss as he pushed me down on the bad, causing him to lay on top of me. "I love you." He said afterwards.

"I love you too" I chuckled.

Suddenly the door flew open and my other dad came in my bedroom, something Jesse probably hadn't expected, since he trembled of the bed –the side were Leroy couldn't see him anymore.

He got on his knees with an "Auww…" and his hand on his head.

"Jesse?" Leroy exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Berry?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story dad" I replied quickly instead of Jesse.

"Does Hiram know he's here?" My daddy asked me as if Jesse couldn't hear him.

"Yes, daddy, he does."

"Oh." He groaned, "Well, okay then, see you guys later." With that, he shut the door.

"Wow." Jesse exclaimed.

When I entered the kitchen I found Hiram baking pancakes, a part of his morning routine.

"How does it come I found Jesse and Rachel on top of each other on her bed?" I asked my husband.

"They were...?"

"No, they were _talking._"

"Oh, okay. Wait, is that sarcasm?"

"No , it's not. But did he stay the night?"

"Sure looks like it. But hey, she's old enough to know what she's doing right?"

"I guess. But that Jesse kid sure has an influence on her, we have to make sure she does.. you know because she wants to, not because _he _wants to."

"Yes. Plus we should make sure what they do is safe."

"Of course."

**Jesse POV**

I felt my heart pounding in my throat as Leroy closed the door. I thought he would start yelling at me and punching me or something, after all, Leroy was the most strict one of Rachel's dads. But he didn't.

I looked at the door for about three minutes until I finally realized: they didn't kick me out. My eyes were pierced into the wood as Rachel positioned herself behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, he warm breath tickling my ear as she whispered:

"They've always liked you, for some reason."

"Well… Guess that's a good thing, right?" I teased, turning around in her arms and kissing her lips.

We got dressed and went downstairs, the smell of pancakes invading our nostrils; Hiram's pancakes were famous, I still remember how we all used to sit at that white table in the middle of her kitchen in the mornings when I slept there or I came to pick her up when I went to McKinley (I was always early).

Everything went smooth less, until in the middle of breakfast Leroy started: "So kids, you know how people make babies right?"

I glared over to Rachel, who put her pancake down as if she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, and I had to admit, neither was I: we both knew what was coming.

Not that I did never had that conversation before with girls' parents I slept with, I had many of those conversations: they could even call me a professional. But something was different this time: Rachel. It was with _Rachel_'s parents, about _Rachel_ and me, about _Rachel_ and me having sex.

"We do dad." Rachel replied coldly. It was obvious she was ashamed of her dads bringing that subject up, while breakfast even.

"Of course they know Leroy", Hiram said. "So you know that if you don't want to have a.. baby, you have to take the pill or use a condom right?"

"We do." Rachel and I replied at the same time.

"So did you?"

"Yes Mr. Berry." I said.

"Dad, you know I'm on the pill." Rachel intervened.

"You are?" I asked her surprised.

"Yeah, my periods hurt too much, so I have to take this natural pill: the hurt and blood is less, plus I'm protected."

"Right, forgot about that…" Leroy said.

"But Jesse, can we talk to you? Like under 6 eyes?" Hiram asked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is chapter 10! I'm gonna <span>try<span> to make it an extra long one, not sure if i can do that without letting u guys wait too long (;  
>Love, Hach. <strong>


End file.
